On the Argo II
by Nyacandy
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the 7's time aboard the Argo II. Will include friendships, romances, arguments, ect. Each one will be less than 1,000 words. Please review and leave suggestions.
1. Kansas

After the incident in Kansas, Piper felt guilty. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but if Gaea hadn't chosen for her, she probably would've let Percy die. She felt horrible about it. She'd known Jason longer, but that didn't give her the right to allow Percy to get killed. So when Percy came up to the deck for his turn to guard the ship, Piper stopped him.

"Hey Percy, I wanted to talk about what happened in Kansas. When Gaia told me to choose, I hesitated and I almost let Jason kill you."

Percy looked surprised. "But you saved both of us in the end."

"Yeah, but it wasn't fair of me to almost make that decision. I know we just met, but.."

"Listen, I get where you're coming from. I know what it's like to want to keep the people you love safe. If it was between you and Annabeth then I might have done the same thing. Uh, no offense though."

Piper laughed. "None taken."

"But really, I get how hard it is. When I was on my first quest with Annabeth and Grover, Hades kidnapped my mom. We went to the underworld to get her back. I had these pearls that allowed you to escape. But there were four of us but only three of them.""

"Yikes. What did you guys do?"

"We ended up having to leave my mom behind. I found Hade's helm of darkness and he returned her. My point is, it's hard seeing someone you love in danger. You don't really care about anything else, you just want to save them. That's probably how you felt seeing Jason in trouble. That's how I felt with my mom."

"And that's how I felt when Gaea kidnapped my dad."

"You see? I don't blame you for that at all."

Piper smiled."Thanks. For the record, you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for."

"Thank you. Wait hold on, what?"

"Umm, nothing."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "Piper."

"Ok, Annabeth may have kinda mentioned that you might be a little... dense sometimes?"

Percy put his hand over his heart and put a disbelieved look on his face. "Piper, I am so hurt that you think of me as such a dense, stupid person. You of all people." He shook his head at her.

"Sorry, I don't actu-"

Percy laughed. "Relax Piper, it was a joke. But remind me to kill Annabeth later. And forget the whole Kansas thing. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"You're welcome. And one more thing, sorry about letting Blackjack kick you. I was worried that you wouldn't trust me anymore."

Percy rubbed the back of his head as if just remembering the hoove shaped dent. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Knowing Blackjack, he probably enjoyed it. We've got to learn to trust each other. We're a team now."

Piper smiled. "Yeah, a pretty good one I might add."

"Well duh. You've got the most handsome, courageous, and amazing son of Poseidon at your disposal."

"Don't flatter yourself, Percy."

Percy winked. "Hey, it's true. You should really go get some sleep now. You look terrible."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well waking up at 4:00 a.m. for guard duty tends to make you pretty tired."

"Have a good sleep, Pipes."

Piper yawned as she started towards her room. "Thanks, but don't call me Pipes."

So maybe Piper didn't know a lot about this Percy guy. But after their little talk, she decided he was someone she could trust.

 **A/N: I'm planning on writing a lot of these, so follow and favorite for more. Does anyone else really like the idea of a Percy and Piper friendship?! I'm going to be doing more of those. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Gifts

Chapter 2: Gifts

Percy walked into the mess hall for breakfast late, as usual.

The rest of the 7 stared at him as he grabbed a plate and took a seat next to Annabeth.

"What?" He asked.

"Percy" Jason said. "This is like the eighth time you've been late this week."

Percy pointed to his disheveled hair. "Perfection like this takes time, ok? And to be clear, I need at least 4 hours of sleep to properly function. Today I only got 2 and a half because of nightmares and this meeting. Really, what regular person gets up at 5 a.m. anyway?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you've got to stop-"

"Wait," Percy interrupted. "Why aren't you invisible?"

"Huh?"

"You're wearing your Yankees cap. Why aren't you invisible?"

"Wait, you have an invisibility cap?" Leo asked. "How do I make one of those?"

Annabeth expression turned sad. "Well after my mom basically disowned me, the cap stopped working."

"Wow, that really sucks. Sorry about that, Annabeth." Percy said.

"Why would it stop working because of your mom?" Hazel asked.

"She gave it to me as a gift for my twelfth birthday. That's probably why it's not working. She said that if I failed, I was no daughter of hers."

"Maybe it'll start working again after you complete your quest" Jason suggested.

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Your mom actually gave you a gift?" Frank asked. "The only thing my father ever gave me was a spear that ran out after three uses."

"At least you're dad got you something" Leo grumbled.

"Hephaestus transported Festus back to camp for you." Piper said. "That's something. All my mom ever did was make me look pretty." She said the word like being pretty was the worst insult in the world.

Hazel shrugged. "Pluto gave me colored pencils and a sketch pad once."

"At least your dad didn't give you away like a trophy to his wife just to make her happy." Jason said.

Percy whistled. "Ok, so a few of us have issues with their parents. What demigod doesn't?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You, seaweed brain."

Percy stared at her. "What? I rarely ever talk to Poseidon."

"He gave you a gift once."

"what was it?" Piper asked.

"It was a sand dollar. I used it in the Titan war to get the east and Hudson rivers to sink Kronos's boats."

"That makes no sense, but he at least helped you out." Piper said.

"The sand dollar cleaned the rivers," Percy explained. "But it's not like me and my dad have a perfect relationship."

"But you have one." Annabeth pointed out. "You've talked to him like 7 times. That's seven more than most demigods get. You've visited his palace, and he makes a point to visit you. He even called you his favorite son. And Poseidon has a lot of kids."

"I can't even get a 'well done, Jason'" Jason muttered.

"To be fair, I'm Poseidon's only demigod kid. He probably feels entitled to check on me every once in a while. You know, when we first met he basically told me he wished I had never been born."

"Only because he broke his oath and almost doomed you to a horrible fate. But Percy, Poseidon cares about you. You probably have one of the best relationships out of any of the gods and their children. You should be happy that he tries."

"Ok, yeah, so we do have a pretty good relationship. I'm thankful for that. But you guys should give your parents a break. The gods have a weird way of showing it, but they do care about their children. It's just not in their nature to act all lovey to them."

"The gods are horrible parents 95% of the time." Leo said.

"But the other 5% of the time, they actually help us out." Hazel said.

Everyone else agreed.

Percy took a bite of his blue cinnamon roll and grinned. "Nice talk. So are we gonna get this meeting started or what?"


	3. Dinner

Annabeth's gray eyes scanned the horizon, looking for any sign of danger. She enjoyed keeping watch because it gave her time to think. She was so tired and stressed. Leading the seven while simultaneously worrying about the mark of Athena quest was taking its toll on her, but she had to remain strong for her friends. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey" Jason smiled at her. She still wasn't quite sure what to make of him, but he was growing on her.

"Hey what's up? Your shift doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

He smirked. "Percy needs you in the mess hall."

"For what?" She eyed Jason suspiciously.

"You'd better hurry, he says it's urgent."

Annabeth rushed to the mess hall and found Percy sitting with a whole candlelit dinner layed out in front of him. There were plates of pasta and garlic bread and even blue cookies for dessert. Candles lit up the dark space, illuminating Percy's face. He gave her his signature lopsided smile and she felt her heart melt.

"Hey, wise girl."

Annabeth's eyes were wide open. "Percy, what..."

"I figured we haven't had a proper date in a while. It's about time we change that." He came over and took her in his arms. "And this one is in a more public space so we won't have another stable incident." He winked at her.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Looking into Percy's sea green eyes, she couldn't imagine anywhere else she would rather be in that moment than with her amazing, crazy, romantic boyfriend.

"I know you've been really stressed lately, so no quest or monster talk tonight. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, and I'm never leaving your side again. I love you, wise girl."

Annabeth wanted to say "I love you too," but that wouldn't do justice to what she felt towards him, so she settled for a kiss instead. The kiss was long and deep, and she poured all of her emotion into it.

She said the words anyway. "I love you, seaweed brain. Now let's eat."

 **A/N: I took a really long break from fanfiction, but I really want to continue this story and I have a lot of ideas so follow and favorite for more. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Rumors

Percy didn't get it. Ever since he'd come back from Tartarus, Leo had been acting weird around him. It was almost like he was _angry_ at him, though Percy didn't know what he had done wrong. Leo avoided Percy, barely spoke to him, and shot him glares out of nowhere. Percy decided it was time to get to the bottom of this.

He pulled Piper aside after dinner. "Hey, um I've noticed that Leo has been really weird around me and it's almost like he's avoiding me and I don't really-"

"Percy." Piper gave him a look. "Leo met Calypso."

"Oh." Percy said. " _Oh"_

"Yeah. It was hard on him, I can tell. He's really heartbroken."

Piper could probably sense that, being the daughter of the love goddess and all.

Percy shook his head, sitting down next to Piper. "I had no idea."

It made sense. Leo had been moody lately, not making as many jokes. He had met Calypso and fallen in love with her, and Calypso had fallen in love with him too. Percy sat down, a wave of guilt washing over him.

"I feel terrible." He said. "I haven't thought about her in so long. I spent two weeks with Calypso. She was good to me, nursed me back to health. She's beautiful and an amazing person but..."

"You weren't in love with her."

Pecy shook his head. "Annabeth and I... well I don't really know what we were, but I knew that I liked her then. I didn't even realize that Calypso felt that way until I left."

Piper pursed her lips. "He'll get over it Percy, just give him time."

Percy sighed. "He's right to be mad at me. The Olympians aren't good at keeping promises. I should've checked in with them and made sure that they released her."

"You're not the one to blame Percy. The Olympians should've kept their promise. To be completely honest though, I think that Leo feels kind of threatened."

"Threatened?" Percy asked, clearly confused.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, threatened. How would you feel knowing that the girl you're in love with used to be in love with one of your friends."

"Yeah okay, you're right. I should talk to him about it."

"Yeah you definitely should."

Percy got up to leave but stopped. "Hey, how did you hear about me and Calypso anyway?"

Piper shrugged. "Word got around at camp. Trust me, _everyone_ knows."

"I am going to kill Annabeth." He muttered.

 **A/N: By the way, these chapters aren't in any particular order. I'm just kind of jumping around between the books.**


End file.
